runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prisoner of Glouphrie
Quest Transcript: The Prisoner of Glouphrie/Transcript In Golrie’s cave beneath the Tree Gnome Village, the gnome showed the adventurer a letter he had been using as a bookmark; the letter was sent from Lletya by his grandfather, asking for his wife to send a gnome to rescue him from Arposandra. Dragging him/her upstairs, Golrie introduced the adventurer to his mother, Golrana, and, after showing her the letter, asked the adventurer to accompany his mother on the trip. Initially reluctant, Golrana eventually agreed to take the adventurer on as her ‘questing apprentice’. Following Bolrie’s trail through the Galarpos Mountains, the two of them located a system of caves leading through the cliffside. Crossing chasms, jumping on stones, and running through the winding passages, they finally reached the exit near Lletya. Arriving in the camp, Golrana introduced herself to Ilfeen, the elf who had been assisting Bolrie in his work to enter Arposandra. She showed them Bolrie’s laboratory where, with gnomish ingenuity and elf magic, he was able to create a portable anti-illusion device capable of revealing the entrance to Arposandra. Using the materials left behind, the adventurer was able to duplicate the device, and he/she and Golrana went back into the mountains to search for any noticeable changes. Spotting a newly-visible air vent, the two began climbing down through the gap. While climbing, they spotted a strange gnome training a squad of other gnomes dressed like Glough, the former High Tree Guardian. Unfortunately, the adventurer fell off of the rope, and dropped to the room below, forcing the two companions to split up. Avoiding sentry devices, the adventurer made it to the prison level, where, after tricking the guard to leave his post, found Bolrie locked in a cell. Bolrie was distrustful of the adventurer’s claims, believing it to be a trick of the city’s leader, Glouck. However, with a few questions, Bolrie was convinced that the adventurer was telling the truth, and agreed to follow him/her to his daughter. Spotting Golrana down a corridor, the adventurer went to tell her the good news, but then the two of them witnessed a strange sight; two mutated terrorbirds were using a machine to replicate their changes in other terrorbirds, the rejects getting dumped into the sewers below. Suddenly, an alarm sounded, forcing the adventurer and Golrana to collect Bolrie and make their escape. Climbing back up the ventilation shaft, the group made it back out into the mountains, pushing a boulder in front of the vent to prevent pursuit. Finally safe, father and daughter had a tearful reunion before Golrana signaled for gnome gliders with seed pods. Her husband, Captain Belmondo, arrived to pick them up, and delivered them to the Tree Gnome Village where King Bolren expressed his relief over his brother’s safe return. Bolrie was finally back with his family, and the adventurer received his/her reward. Lore learned from this quest *The gnome adventurer Golrana is introduced, as well as her familial connections to Golrie, Bolrie, and King Bolren *During his travels, Bolrie came upon the elven village of Lletya and befriended Ilfeen *Through Bolrie's research, we learn that Glouphrie's illusion magics are based on creating light and trapping it in the right shape; Oaknock's method of dispelling illusions involved breaking the bonds that shaped the light, while Bolrie's device cancelled the light completely *Ilfeen was Oaknock's contact with the elves; she supplied him with information on elven magic and crystals, and gave him the seed that would eventually end up in the adventurer's hands *Based on gnomes of similar garb found in Arposandra, the adventurer theorizes that Glough may have connections to the city *Contrary to previous belief, most Arposandran gnomes have no idea who Glouphrie is; their leader, Glouck, banned all mention of the name *Bolrie is the brother of King Bolren, and would have been king had he not embarked on his quest for revenge *Terrorbirds are being mutated using a machine, with the rejects adding to the population of the Arposandran sewers previously visited. *Before the events of the quest, King Bolren had previously banned gnome gliders from landing near the Tree Gnome Village *The shape of the hedge maze surrounding the Tree Gnome Village is a copy of a puzzle that Bolrie drew for his brother Category:Quests Category:Gnome series